


Fear and Delight

by Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bottom Alexsandr Kallus, First Time, Kallus is a thot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: ISB Agent Kallus has been waiting far longer than he'd like to admit for Captain Garazeb Orrelios to be taken captive. Now, the only thing between him and the lasat is a few layers of clothing.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Fear and Delight

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST KALLUZEB FIC
> 
> Thanks to the amazing peeps at KC for being supportive and awesome. <3

“Spectre-4, I assume,” ISB Agent Kallus greeted, strolling into the interrogation room. 

“Well, ya know what they say ‘bout assumin’,” the Lasat restrained in the center of the room lightly retorted. 

Kallus chuckled and removed his helmet, tucking it under his arm. “I do, indeed.” he reached up with his other hand and ran his hand through his blond hair before turning to the stormtroopers at the door. “Leave us. I’d prefer to interrogate this prisoner alone.” The troopers left and Kallus took a moment to set his helmet down on a table in the corner, then took off his armor and set it on top of the helmet. 

The Lasat squirmed in his restraints, testing the strength of them. “I ain’t tellin’ ya anythin’.” He stopped moving about and sighed. “Ya know my fren’s are on their way. They’ll bust me out. Probably kick ye’re ass in the process.” He laughed aloud. “Can’t wait ta see that, ‘onestly.”

“Oh, you have me all wrong, Captain,” Kallus caught his prisoner’s eye as he realized just how much the agent knew about him. “Rebel secrets aren’t what I plan on extracting from you today.” He turned back around and walked to the rebel, taking a thorough look as if inspecting him.

“What do ya want from me then?” The lasat asked, knowing that this was clearly not procedure. 

Kallus said nothing as he reached up and placed his palm on his captive’s neck, then dragged it down to the zipper on the chest of his jumpsuit. He toyed with the pull tab for a moment with his fingers, then looked up at the lasat. “I think it’s pretty obvious what I want.” He pulled the zipper down an inch and stopped when the soft, lavender chest beneath the garment contracted. “But, if you aren’t interested as well, it loses its appeal.” A frown came across his face and he started to pull his hand away.

“Wait,” the rebel bit his bottom lip and slowly let it go before he spoke again. “What if I say no?”

“I’ll leave,” Kallus declared, much of the hunger draining from his eyes. “I’ll say I couldn’t get anything from you, and another officer will be brought in to interrogate you instead.” He smirked. “That is until your friends come for you, correct?” 

“An’…” the captain closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, a curious hunger present in them, “What if I say yes?”

Kallus’ tongue darted out to wet his lips before it transformed into a mischievous grin. “Then, Garazeb Orrelios, I promise to give you the most pleasurable experience you’ve ever had as an Imperial captive.” 

“Zeb,” he corrected, “‘nd yes.” 

“Good,” Kallus stepped forward onto the small platform that Zeb’s feet were on. The two were inches apart and Kallus took a moment to savor the sharp lasat musk that his nose was currently buried in. He reached up and grabbed Zeb’s shoulder for stability, then used his other hand to press a button which started to recline the restraining table. Once it was horizontal, Kallus was positioned on top of Zeb, straddling his thighs. 

“Agent Kallus, sir!” The interruption came from Kallus’ wrist, and sighing in annoyance, he brought it to his face.

“What?” He spat into the comm. As he waited for a response, he chose not to waste time, and started to unzip Zeb’s jumpsuit.

“We caught the Rebels in our tractor beam.” Kallus looked up at Zeb and raised an eyebrow. “How would you like us to handle them, sir?”

“Standard procedure for capture of an enemy vessel,” Kallus replied as he slipped his unoccupied hand underneath Zeb’s unzipped suit. “Arrest anyone on board. Put them in a cell. I’ll deal with them when I’m finished.” He ended the transmission and reached for something on his hip.

“Told ya my friends were comin’,” Zeb reminded Kallus, his sentence trailing off into a groan as the agent ran his thumbnail across his nipple.

“Just means we have to move things along a bit quicker than I intended,” Kallus said, pulling a knife out from his belt. Zeb’s eyes widened, and Kallus rolled his. “I can’t remove your restraints and your suit does not open as far as I need it to. I’m going to cut the straps.”

“But I like this one,” Zeb pouted as Kallus leaned over to slice the sleeves of his jumpsuit. 

“Do you like it better than me sitting my tight, imperial ass,” Kallus hissed as he cut the left strap, “on your thick, lasat cock?” After he cut the right strap, he tossed the knife aside and let it clatter to the ground. 

Zeb stared at Kallus, chest heaving with adrenaline as he envisioned what the agent just described. “Can’t say I do,” his eyes flicked down to Kallus’ lips, then back up, as if daring him to try it. 

Kallus knew he had no time to question himself, and simply surged forward, pressing his lips against Zeb’s mouth. He pushed down the ruined jumpsuit with one hand and reached up to tangle the other in the hair on the side of Zeb’s face. Zeb moaned into the kiss and strained to get as close as he could to Kallus. He pushed his hips into the agent and Kallus could feel Zeb’s cock, fully un-sheathed, pressing hard against his thigh.

“This what ya want, agent?” Zeb growled, tilting his head to reach Kallus’ neck and lick a stripe up to his ear with his long, flexible tongue. “Ya sure ya want me to ruin yeh fer anyone else?”

“Yes,” Kallus declared, moving his hand down to Zeb’s collar bone, and pushing on it to lift his upper half back up. “And I’m used to getting what I want.” He used both hands and pulled Zeb’s suit down far past where it would have gone normally, baring his hips and then his already leaking cock. Kallus took a moment to admire the thick, purple, ridged cock, surrounded by soft violet fur, that he couldn’t wait to get inside of him. He was ripped from his daze by the sound of troopers running in the hall. Frowning a little, he pulled out a packet of lube, then started to unfasten his pants and pulled them off as quickly as he could. 

“Jacket, too,” Zeb suggested, biting his bottom lip as he took in Kallus’ half naked form. 

“You’re not exactly in the position to be making demands,” Kallus mentioned as he started to unzip his uniform jacket.

“Ya won’t let me touch this time, so I gotta look,” Zeb explained, shrugging his shoulders a bit. 

Kallus raised an eyebrow as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the side as well, leaving him in nothing but his dog tags and his sleeveless white undershirt. “This time? So presumptuous.”

“Where else are yeh gonna get this?” Zeb thrust forward, rubbing his cock against Kallus’ and making him groan. 

“Is that permission to capture you again?” Kallus teased, crawling up Zeb’s body and bending over so he could reach around and stretch himself out. 

Zeb sucked in a breath and stared as Kallus fingered himself open, making room for him. “‘s long as I get teh see yeh do this from the other angle.” He licked his lips and watched as Kallus’ leaking cock started to leave trails on the ridges of his abdomen. “Blast, I wanna see yeh from e’ry angle.”

Kallus chuckled a bit and looked up into Zeb’s eyes. Hells, he had never wanted a being so much before. He claimed Zeb’s mouth again with his own, moaning into it as he worked a third finger into himself. “I’d let you,” Kallus managed to say between breaths.

“Hurry,” Zeb breathed. “I dun want teh knot in yeh.”

“You--” Kallus moaned and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Zeb’s jumpsuit. “Oh, I am absolutely capturing you again.” He sat up and reached behind, arching his back as he guided Zeb’s cock to his stretched hole. Once they were lined up, Kallus let go and placed both hands on Zeb’s chest, lending some stability as he sank down. Thanks to his extra-curricular activities in his bunk, once he had inched his way past the first large ridge at the head, he was able to sink down and take the rest of Zeb rather easily.

“Hells, Kal,” Zeb awed, “Yeh took all ‘o me.”

“I had planned to capture you today,” Kallus looked up at Zeb, grinning a little as he looked through the couple of locks of hair that had slipped free of his gel. “I plan to capture you  _ every _ day.” Feeling like he had adjusted as much as possible, Kallus started to move, slowly lifting himself up. He squeezed his eyes closed and moaned, feeling every single ridge on Zeb’s member. Zeb was no more composed that he was, his hips twitching as he tried to control the urge to fuck up into Kallus. Once Kallus had decided he missed the feeling of lasat filling him up, he slammed back down onto Zeb, causing them both to cry out. However, the feeling was addicting and Kallus repeated the move, getting faster and harder as both raced to their climax. 

“Kal, I--”

“Just a little more…”

“I can’t, Kal...Oh Kriff--”

“YES, oh, Zeb--” Kallus cried as he spilled out across both of their chests as he leaned forward, successfully removing Zeb before he knotted. Zeb let go as soon as he could, crying out in a language Kallus recognized but didn’t understand. He felt Zeb’s thick seed spill over his back and ass, and felt his cock knot, as he had been warned. 

“ZEB!” The shouts came from outside the door and were followed by a loud pounding on metal. It sounded like they were a few cells down.

“I suppose I have to go,” Kallus realized, panting. He climbed off of Zeb as quickly but gently as he could. After quickly looking around for a moment, he pulled off his shirt and cleaned his and Zeb’s combined come off of the rebel’s chest. “Sorry I can’t be more thorough.” He tossed the shirt to the side and pulled up Zeb’s jumpsuit enough so he was at least decent.

“Ay,” Zeb called out as Kallus was putting his pants back on. “I was serious. I wanna see yeh again.”

Kallus slipped his jacket on and looked back at Zeb and smirked. “I do too.” He grabbed his armor and helmet, then walked to Zeb’s side. “Be looking for an encrypted message. It’ll be coordinates and a date.” Quickly, he leaned down and gave Zeb a soft, lingering kiss before pulling away. “See you soon, rebel scum.” 

In a moment he left, sneaking out what Zeb could only assume was a hidden passage. After a few moments, his friends were pounding on the door and he yelled that they had found the correct one. Once the door opened, Ezra and Kanan burst in, lightsabers at the ready. 

“No one’s ‘ere,” Zeb assured them, and they retracted their blades.

“Missed Kallus again,” Ezra huffed, pacing around as Kanan went to remove Zeb’s restraints. 

“I don’t think Zeb did,” Kanan raised an eyebrow at the lasat as he sat up and smirked.

Zeb shoved Kanan a little and jumped off the table, facing the wall as he attempted to hide his knot. “Lets just go, okay?” He was about to turn to go, but noticed Kallus’ discarded knife on the ground. Checking to make sure no one else saw, he picked it up and put it in his waistband. He’ll give it back to him next time. Zeb smiled to himself. Yeah. Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: gay-agents-and-generals


End file.
